


Cottontail- Overwatch Moicy x Rabbit Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Swap, Character Death, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Moicy, Multi, Other, Pre-Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Team Talon (Overwatch), moicy x reader, rabbit reader, reader is 22, reader is a rabbit, scary moira, semi-spooky but sweet mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N L/N, an average young woman with not much in her life. Until she woke up with paws for hands.You were thrust into the world of Overwatch in a new body you had yet to control. With such a tiny body you could barley make it around in the city, you bumped into a figure who would qualify for the name of an angel. She took you in as a pet in the facility she lived in. Overwatch was now reality to you and you couldn't be happier with your new life...That is until the attack came. Talon had the place in ruins and Overwatch scattered, the angel was no where to be seen as you were still stuck in the cage you were put in. Another woman came, tall, slender, and menacing. She could give and take. But would she give you mercy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is Female x Female and other LGBTQ+ stuff, if you do not like that then this is probably not the book for you.

F/N=friend's name

Y/N=your name

-This story has Female x female reader stuff, so if you're not into that then this isn't the book for you.-

"Y'know its just a game right? There's no need to get mad over it." F/N stated to you. "I know, but it's frustrating when no one listens to you, it's like I don't even exist." You crossed your arms and turned away from the screen after exiting the game. "I just want to enjoy it without others ruining the fun...you know?" F/N nodded and leaned back "I know. Well, I gotta leave now...just remember to kick back and relax without video games for once."

You nodded and gave a small bye before getting off the computer. The hallways flashed as lightning struck the neighborhood cutting the power. "Gosh darn it storm." you sighed and propped open a window, it was going to get stuffy in a few minutes. A small flicker dashed across the screen on your monitor as you made your way down the hallway, unknowingly, you turned your back to it.

From one moment to the next you found yourself knocked over with the breathe taking from you and in a bolt of light you vanished from sight.

\--------

The crowd of scientists flinched back when the machine broke down and hurried to get away from flying parts. Something or someone passed over to them, who or what, they don't know.


	2. 1-Cottontail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a dark street and see a character that shouldn't exist.

Pain pumped through me as I stumbled around and fell, my balance was off and I couldn't get my eyes to open. The floor felt different though, like it was cushioned, I finally got my darn eyes open and I instantly regretted it as they started to sting and burn. "Gahw-Sqweeak!" What! I finally opened my eyes in shock as a high pitched squeak came out instead of words. okay...I tried to talk, but nothing was coming out! Only squeaks and grunts! I felt my heartbeat get rapid as the room started to spin, what the hell was happening... 

I fell backwards from the lack of balance and saw that fuzzy brown paws were in place of where my hands should be...This is no dream, It's too vivid! I stumbled around some more trying to get my footing but I can't! I can't have paws, or a fuzzy butt! And I shouldn't have this body! More squeaks came out instead of my shouting. Help! Hey-hey you!"Squeak-squea-!" I started chasing people who walked by on this dark street, none saw me or they just avoided me. Where am I? Why am I in this body? I passed by a window and took a good look. I was a rabbit, a cottontail rabbit with black ears complementing my rounded eyes. Never thought I'd live the day to see this...

You looked like a cottontail, but the black ears made you look like one of those bred rabbits rather than a wild one, yet you had the fur of a wild rabbit, which is brown with tiny black hairs, it's thick. This thick fur protected you from the cold at least. You could tell by your nose...wowey, all of these smells where overwhelming! 

\----

The street lights flickered as people began to close up shops and the thugs in the back allies started their midnight routines. People avoided the dark corners and children stopped playing outside, the night was cool and chilly, perfect for the prowlers of the night. 

A large black car strolled up to the side of a building as two men in suits stepped out to guard the entrance of a door. Out came a tall figure, one you might recognize. A figure that shouldn't be real. Your ears perked up in alertness as you leaned over to the curb to get a better look. It was them alright. A character from a game you got not too long ago. The ex-Blackwatch member, Reaper.


End file.
